Living
by Hikari-J
Summary: Two months after the Cell Games, Gohan has had time to think about what happened up to that fateful moment. Seeking answers, what he finds does not satisfy him. Confronting his mother, he tries to take back his life in his own two hands. Dark-ish Gohan maybe. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Dragon Ball, this privilege goes to Akira Toriyama.**

Living, a Son Gohan story.

Hello, While I must say that I'm sorry to have failed to update my other stories for more than two months now, I have been busy with life which seemed to do everything in its power to stop me from writing for my pleasure.

The story which is coming is an idea that struck in a flash of inspiration, and while I usually write Chi-Chi as a loving mother, with her own flaws. This can be easily reversed without I believe being out of character... But you will be the judge of that ^^.

* * *

**Gohan's Pov**

It has been two months now, yet it hardly feels like it had been a day, two months since the Cell Games, since each of us went to that wretched place to take part in a tournament where there was no prize money.

The «prize» was just our survival.

How sick is that ? That's what I've been asking myself, nobody should have the right, should dare putting life as a mere trophy, as if it was something you could take, give, lose or win. Life is not like that, this is not what my father, Son Goku taught me, this is not what my mentor, Mr Piccolo told me, taught me, Demon as he may have been !

It hurted even to think of my father... Hell, even seeing that vivid and familiar shade of orange, which name I do not know or remember, but that everyone who had ever known my father came to call «Son Goku's orange». It did not matter that it was the colors of the fabled Turtle School of Martial Arts.

It was just «Son Goku's Orange». Full stop. Period. No discussions.

I had come to terms with the fact that I did not kill my father, I did not as much as I can remember (and trust me, since every night since the fucking Cell Games -And yes, I just cursed...Cursing is supposed being improper in society, I do not have a society in my head or I believe I would qualify as clinically insane-) punch him through the gut, I did not behead him, and I did not crush him under my foot, that was the Cell Jr.

And I did not blast him with a Kamehameha, that was Cell.

I did not kill him, so why I'm feeling guilty will you ask ? Because I got him killed that's why. You may not follow my point, but there is a difference. When you kill someone, you _kill_ him with your _own hands_, when you have someone killed you may have just ordered someone to carry the deed in your stead.

But, the worst is not what I just explained, none of the above, the worst is when, through your own deficiencies, your own daftness, your own fucking, blinding pride in yourself you get someone precious to you killed. There is no feeling that can compare to that _spear_ that goes through your heart, all the way from your torso to your back, repeatedly, every day, without physically killing you. No feeling that can compare to the feeling that you could have done to prevent their death, to stop it from happening. No feeling that can compare to the fact that you are the one that started it.

Because that's what I did, Son Gohan, Eleven Years Old, Super Saiyan to boot got my father killed because I could not do something right.

And now, I'm there, studying behind my desk.

Why, do you say ? Why indeed ? I seem to believe myself my father very own murderer -Through someone else, of course- which I may or may not be, according to your point of view... Then why I'm not getting a therapy, or at the very least seeing my friends ? Surely, staying alone and studying, alone, without speaking to anyone else than your very own mother -And that's when getting lunch- is not the way to go ? Why I'm even speaking like that ? Surely, Son Gohan, Goku's prized little boy, Chichi's little genius, the most polite child...Ever _could not think like that_ could he ?!

Of course a child would not be speaking like that. Hell, a child would not even know the meaning of the word _«Murdered»_ much less realize it in a perfect world.

But I learned very quickly that I did not live in a perfect world. I learned very quickly too that sitting down and crying, feeling sorry over yourself would only get you killed.

SO WHY WAS I DOING IT THEN ?! Why did I just do that everyday since it happened ?!

I will give you my answer : My mother. My mother felt that having lost my father was not something that could attain me. That since I was pretty much traumatized, and I was suffering from that traumatism, the best therapy would be increasing my workload.

I... need to stop doing that, I need to stop ignoring my own pain, I know I need to ask myself the right questions, the questions that I mostly answered times, and times again to myself during this month - I had studied Psychology, of course, since it is so important that a nine years old child studies Psychology and extensive Politics, of course - I need to take my problems head on, like Mr Piccolo would tell me to do.

Like the real Mr Piccolo of course.

Mr Piccolo is another issue... Of course I knew he had gotten soft since the first, nightmarish day of our training in the desert, back when I was a clueless crybaby.

But... Ever since he fused with Kami (I did not know that «Kami» person but Mr Piccolo always had something very nice (sarcasm) to say about him) he changed. Apparently, nobody besides me noticed, but I could see the changes. He was no more the «Mr Piccolo» that I knew, he was both that Kami guy and Piccolo. He may still be «Piccolo» but he is no more my Piccolo. The one who was like a Father to me. Because he fused with Kami who was...well like a father to every being on this earth ? The real Mr Piccolo would never have left after I said I was okay, he was still Mr Piccolo in the way that he would never buy any of my lies that's true. But he was not him by the way he just left, acting like he buyed it out of kindness in his heart.

Mr Piccolo fused with Kami to fight Cell : I lost Mr Piccolo to Cell and that Fusion : I lost both of my fathers to Cell.

Cell... took everything from me but he is dead. It would be pointless to hate the dead.

The Mr. Piccolo that I knew would not have bothered to argue with my father when I was being tortured by Cell. The Mr. Piccolo I knew would have acted, regardless of what anyone may think.

But losing everything to Cell made me think. I knew that I would never, ever be the same again, no more. Those days were behind me, I was weak, too weak, and apparently I'm still weak. I realized that you could lose your life in an heartbeat, and that the Dragon Balls did not make up for that.

The Dragon Balls would not bring back Mr Piccolo, like they would not bring back Son Goku.

It was time that I confronted my own demons, It was time that I stood up and dared to do something even more difficult than fighting Cell.

_'Watch me, Mr. Piccolo'_

**(Line Break)**

I went down the stairs, bracing myself fully preparing myself to enter the kitchen. I turned the doorknob and steeled myself for what was to come.

My mother was standing there, looking at the TV but not really watching it, lost in her own thoughts like she seemed to often do these days. Ever since the Cell Games. She saw that I was suddenly there, snapping her out of her musings, just before her bewildered expression turned into a frown until anger was etched upon her face. She would start yelling soon. I knew so.

«Son Gohan ! What are you doing here, I would bet that you are not done studying ! Are you trying to sneak off your room ?! Do I need to remind you that you have to sit the entrance exams in little more than one week ?!» She yelled, like she often did whenever I was not studying these days.

She even got me those headphones that «teach you» when you sleep. Seriously.

And there she is, she attacks me for no reason. She has been stressing me, putting pressure on me ever since day one for those entrance exams. She wanted me so badly to have it, to go to a university, can you imagine ? Her little boy ? Eleven years old and already a College student ?! How proud would she be ?!

«I'm not trying to sneak off «my room» I said calmly.

«THEN GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND FINISH YOUR ASSIGNEMENTS FOR THE DAY !» She yelled with all the force of her lungs. Seriously, it looked like it was her way to deal with the pain of the Cell Games to yell at me these days.

I may have been okay with it before the Cell Games. Not after. I'm nobody and I do mean nobody punching bag.

I focused, and I answered. Had anybody who had been at the Cell Games been there they would have recognized my tone. It was the very same cold, calm tone, utterly unnerving tone, that I used whenever in my ascended form and I said : «No»

She paused. I could see that she was almost going into shock, shaking.

«What do you mean...by no ?» She said in a weirdly calm tone. The _calm before the storm_ ?

«I mean to say that. No, I won't go back to that prison cell you call a bedroom. You confined me in like a prisoner for two whole months. I mean to say that no, I was not going to resume studying for the day, and finally I mean to say that no, I will not sit those exams. This is where I draw the line.» I did not know how the look in her eyes that always frightened my father did not stop me from replying in that «Super Saiyan 2 voice» but I did it... And I liked it, it needed to be done, I could not back down, not now !

«So that's it huh ? Your father's friend have finally turned you into a hooligan isn't it ? NOT ON MY WATCH YOUNG MAN ! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU ! YOU WILL STOP THAT ATTITUDE AND GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I...» I simply put stretch my harm and put my palm out, effectively stopping her rant.

«Before you... what ? Before you force me to be alone with myself after what happened again ? You already did that remember ? Before you hit me with the frying pan you are always waving arround ? Too bad, I doubt that it could hurt me when Cell's punches could not» I could see that she was going to speak, but I pursued, louder, if felt good to get that out of my chest «I would study of course. But why ? Why study for that exam ? For once, please just answer me, do not yell, do not think that you know better than me and that I should just obey, it won't work. I want to know, for myself, that question has been haunting me just as much as to why I should fight». I said. Truly that was only part of the question, but it hurted me.

I was doing something, but I did not know why, I wondered why I was doing it, when I realized that I did it for her. I never asked why I should do it.

My mother, though, seemed to have been left speechless by my question, she looked at me like I was a moron and that she was the adult who knew best. I knew that look, I did not like it.

«Are you truly asking me that ?!» She seemed surprised, so I did not know why she was keeping herself from yelling. Out of surprise, or out of my demand ? «I'm making you study, so that you will get a steady job, become a succesful scholar, a famous researcher known in the world over, whose fortune and fame is more important than even Bulma's ! I'm doing that for the feeling of pride that I will feel when-...» But I put out my hand again, stopping her, telling her to stop and she seemed outraged, ready to yell, -again- before I let just enough of my aura out to make the house shake for a second... It was not my intention but my control has been shot since the Cell Games and it got worse.

«I've been thinking mom. I have been thinking for days now, weeks, or maybe months. What was before a little traitorous voice in my opinion in the back of my head has horrifyingly started to make sense -Please do not interupt me-. I did not have much to do, besides thinking. No way to play, to exercise, to fight, or even to speak to someone else than you so I spoke to myself in a way in last resort. I thought about myself for once, not about you, your expectations, the Earth's expectations of me or my Father's ones ! I thought. For. Myself !» I said slowly. Somehow I could feel my anger rising.

I did not know why I was feeling that searing, white, hot anger at the moment, why most of it was diriged for once not at my opponents on the battlefield, but at my father, my mother, theirs friends, and myself.

She did not interrupt me.

«I thought about myself ! I never chose to study ! I never picked myself a book, and then started to read up on our wayward kingdom's history ! I never wanted to be a College Student at Eleven, I never asked for that... YOU DID !» I accused her «You wanted me to be a genius. You wanted me to study. You even plannified my life and what would be my Job when I would be out of school, I NEVER asked for this !» I forced myself to keep a stoic exterior, even though I was almost crying in the inside, I would not let my voice break ! I would not be seen as a child !

«But I did that for your own good Gohan ! I'm your mother, every good mother out there wants what's best for theirs children !» She pleaded, that made me feel strangely good... She was not yelling at a «Child» now !

«Every mother wants what's best for their children that's true, but I realized that there is a thick line between that, and playing Puppet Master with your children's lives... From the cradle you had plannified what I would do, I could barely walk before being crushed with expectations ! That was not harmless dreams of greatness for your children... Because you did everything that you could to make if come true, no matter what I may want... In fact you acted as if what I may want did not matter !» I could not even keep myself from expressing my distress in my voice... I had planned this conversation for days, this is the only thing that I could do not to go insane - I'm not exaggerating in the slightest -

«But Gohan... What has gotten into you ?! That's that...That D-Demon influence isn't it ! You would never speak to me like that otherwise ! I had nothing but good intentions for you !» She started to say, in pure denial obviously.

She was now trying to keep herself out of the conversation, while staring at me, as if her brain could not decide on wanting to end this conversation or to carry it out...Until an abrupt end where she would just talk some sense into me.

I would not have that.

«Nothing has gotten into me, and nobody influenced me, honestly. I have just started thinking for myself this is all. And as for my tone you'll find that being almost strangled to death, losing your father before being tossed in what, I repeat was a prison cell when what I needed was support... -Anybody's support would have been good enough-, will do that to you» She interrupted me just as I finished : «BUT THAT WAS YOUR FATHER'S FAULT ! I ALWAYS TOLD HIM THAT YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN FIGHTING ! IF YOU HAD BEEN STUDYING, THEN YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN STRANGLED OR GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU MIGHT HAVE SUFFERED ! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I DID THAT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD ?!» She yelled, she did not like this conversation, she did not like not being in control. I always knew that.

She expected me to snap at my father's mention ? «Of course my father was also at fault» There it was, the bomb. Nobody would have ever blamed anything on Son Goku, If I did I would only have been a spoiled, ungrateful child, wouldn't I ?! «Just like I never wanted to study, I never chose to fight... I realized that my whole life, I let you all take decisions in my stead... I suffered then from it... Well you know what ?! No more ! NO MORE !» I yelled «DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS ? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO REALIZE THAT EVERYTHING THAT YOU EVER DID, YOU DID IT TO MEET SOMEONE ELSE'S EXPECTATIONS ?! I STUDIED DAY AND NIGHT THANKS TO YOUR CONTRAPTIONS WHEN I WAS NOT FIGHTING ALIENS OUT TO KILL ME AND EVERYTHING I LOVED FOR ALMOST MY WHOLE. LIFE !» I had abandonned all pretense of being anything else than a child at that point... I was still a child, I felt hurt, I wanted her to feel that hurt, no matter how... Wrong it may seem. «I NEVER HAD ANY SAY IN MY LIFE, DO YOU THINK IT WAS MY IDEA OF A «RECREATION» , OF «STUDY BREAKS» TO FIGHT ? THAT WAS WHAT I wanted ?! OF COURSE NOT !» I could feel my ki starting to rise, I could see my aura reflecting itself on her eyes, but I had released the dam, it hurted, and I wanted to let it out my chest ! Once and for all ! I had decided one week earlier than I would no more sit and cry, I would take my own life in my own two hands ! «BUT I CONVINCED MYSELF THAT THIS IS WHAT I WANTED FOR A LIFE ! I KNEW NO BETTER ! EVERYONE SAW MY POWER, AND BECAUSE I HAD THAT POWER ? I WAS EXPECTED TO FIGHT ! YOU SAW MY GENIUS AND BECAUSE I HAD IT ? YOU EXPECTED ME TO BE ANYTHING BUT NORMAL ! I CHOSE WHAT I CHOSE FOR A LIFE BECAUSE DOING OTHERWISE WOULD HAVE DISAPPOINTED MY LOVED ONES ! I COINVINCED MYSELF THAT I WANTED IT TO FEEL BETTER ! AND I DID NOT EVEN REALIZE IT UNTIL I WATCHED MY OWN FATHER DIE BECAUSE OF THAT FIGHT !» My hair... I could feel it rising, I was dangerously close to transforming but I could not stop !

She seemed to frightened, I don't know if it was my words or my powers that had that effect... Surely she knew I would never hit her no matter how angry I was ?

«When... When I did not turn into a Super Saiyan 2 it was not because I was afraid of my power... It was because that part of my anger was not directed at Cell. I turned into a Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber out of grief over my loved ones possible death and my own powerlessness. But, every time I would think of those things, those things that made feel worst than SHIT because I was «being a spoiled brat» I would try to forget it, to forget the anger at it, the anger that I felt against how unfair it was that a FIVE YEARS OLD WAS EXPECTED TO FIGHT FREEZA, THE WORST TYRANT IN THE UNIVERSE AND AS IF IT WAS NOT ENOUGH I WAS EXPECTED TO BE AT HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ! AT FIVE, FUCKING YEARS OLD ! THAT WAS CRIMINAL, THAT WAS UNFAIR AND THAT WAS... That was...» I was crying, I could feel the tears, how shameful... But I needed to keep fighting. «All of that anger, that I did not want to accept, That I never wanted to release... I released when Sixteen and Cell made me reach my breaking point... I never wanted to be the only one who could make sure that my friends would not die, I never wanted to be forced to fight because otherwise everyone would die !... That anger turned into power, and that power made me feel for the first time...» I remember how good it felt.

«What... did it made you feel ?» She asked, in a quiet voice, but her look told me everything... She was mocking me, I was still a kid in her eyes... She would wait until the end of my rant, and then ignore it... AGAIN !

It made my blood...Boil.

«...Free» I said in a voice which was almost breaking... I was crying now, crying because I felt that release again, if felt good to release bottled up emotions... So good... I did not even realize that I was suffering for so long and now I could let it run free... «That power made me feel as if, nobody would ever been able to control me, to tell me how I should live... It made me realize... That you did not want what was best for me, you wanted what was best for you... You wanted to be able to feel proud of a Son which was better than anybody else, you wanted to be able to feel that pride, but you forgot to look at your son, at me for who I was... My father was always feeling that it was normal for me to fight, he never even asked himself if it was right, he knew, he fucking knew that I did not want to fight, that I did not like it but HE IGNORED IT ! I WAS SUFFERING JUST RIGHT BEFORE HIM AND HE GAVE A FUCKING SENZU TO CELL BECAUSE HE EXPECTED ME TO WANT A FAIR FIGHT AGAINST A MONSTER ! BECAUSE HE SAW THAT AS IF IT WAS HIM FIGHTING ! BECAUSE I WAS AN EXPANSION OF HIMSELF AS HIS SON ! A SAIYAN ! BECAUSE IF HE WOULD NOT WANT AN UNFAIR FIGHT, THEN HOW COULD I ? BUT I WANTED !» I could feel my ki rising dangerously close, I could see my mother who was trying to interrupt, once again. «If he had not, then Cell's power would not have risen because of his Saiyan Cells - Oh but that's right, you do not know about Saiyan's Cell or Saiyan themselves, even though you married one, excuse me, I forgot-» I spat.

«HOW DARE...» I silenced her, her comment inadvertently pushed me over the edge, I turned into a full power Super Saiyan, I could not hold back anymore. My teal eyes, cold with fury, not necessarily diriged at her bore into her

«Please, Wait before answering, just let me finish, I need it, I need to finish this...» I almost begged, Vegeta would have had a fit to see a Super Saiyan beg of all things. But I needed it, I wanted it. «I'm not my father, I'm not you, I'm Myself. When a Saiyan comes back from death's door, from a debilitating injury like Cell did when he regenerated, his power increased, which was negated in turn by the cost in Ki for the Namekian regeneration. When he regrew his torso and his head after Dad's attack, he did not actually comes back stronger , but when he took that fucking senzu, that my FATHER gave him, he received all of that Ki back with a bonus.» I could see horrified-comprehension dawning on her face «Had I went into battle with a Cell tired from battling with dad, I could have finished him without releasing that anger, but I did not ! I could not !» I sobbed «Because of his EXPECTATIONS of me, HE KNEW ABOUT MY ANGER, HE MISUNDERSTOD THE CAUSE OF IT ! HE EXPECTED ME TO SHOW MY FULL POWER, TO BE MORE POWERFUL THAN CELL AND HIMSELF ALTOGETHER... AND I DID ! NOBODY COULD, WOULD EVER CONTROL ME AGAIN ! I DID NOT CARE ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES ! Cell dared make me fight him ? I would make him pay, that's what I thought ! MY FATHER EXPECTED me to kill Cell ? I would not, until I wanted so !... And you know what ? When it was small bout of anger about my life that I stored away, I could «Seal» them away uncounsciously... But with that much anger... I could no more do it ! I was forced to ponder on it, to think on it, alone, in my room !» There it was...

..._My anger after having been forced to survive a hellish year before the Saiyan's attack, why was I forced to fight them ? Why my father could not have been strong enough to protect us ? I squashed that bout of anger, it was selfish of me_...

..._My anger after having my neck broken by Reecome of the Ginyu's Force, I almost died, why had I to fight him ? It was nobody's fault so it made me guilty to feel angry about it_...

..._My anger at my father's irresponsibility, why should we train in fear for the next three years when we could just have gone and stopped Gero from creating the androids to begin with ? Nobody ever said anything about killing him ! Why had he to value a good fight more than living with his family peacefully ?_

_...My anger at my mother's for making me study almost day and night when I was not training, for stopping me from going out, or making friends...Even if said friends was a dragon...I sealed that away, she only did that for my own good didn't she ? I was so selfish, I thought..._

_...My anger, again at my parents for their fight for my future, without letting me have a say..._

_...My anger at my father for forgetting his medicine, it was the whole point of Trunks coming back in time, with Vegeta and him, two Super Saiyans we could have stopped Gero from awakening the Androids, surely... But I let it go, It was no good wondering about what could have been..._

All of those instances, when I felt that I had no right to be angry about those things, when I pushed it away... until the boiling point of the Cell Games. That was only some of those instances... That _I had_ to ponder on during two months.

«BUT I HAD NOTHING BUT THE BEST INTENTIONS FOR YOU !» She said

«It is not about you, you don't understand ? It is about how it happened, how I FEEL, not HOW _YOU_ FEEL. IT IS _MY LIFE_ ! MY LIFE MOTHER !» I yelled «You had good intentions ? I can believe that of course... But you know ?» I said

«?...» She looked at me, she was crying now

«The road to hell is paved with good intentions, that was the saying that you always used to teach me, remember ?» !

I settled, my golden aura subsided but I stayed a Super Saiyan... I could read her body language easily... First Hurt.. Pain, Sadness, Sorrow, Wonder, Anger ! And then...

_Denial._

«I WAS THE BEST OF THE MOTHERS ! I WANTED TO PROTECT THE BOTH OF YOU FROM YOURSELVES ! I WANTED YOU TO LIVE ! I DID NOT WANT TO GRIEVE FOR YOU BOTH ! I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THE BOTH OF YOU DEAD !... And now...now... That's how you repay me ?» It was almost enough to make me feel guilty... But I could not back down, not now.

«Even now... You refuse to admit that you could have been wrong ? Is that so impossible a possibility ? You refuse to see what you did in your past ? It always hurt to do so...But I did...» I said with finality, almost hating myself for it.

«So... You refuse to sit your exam ?» I almost snapped

«Obviously, it is not about a fucking exam, it is about my life, how I lived it... If it doesn't stop now, I wonder if you would not even have chosen a BRIDE for me, as if my job was not enough !»

I could see that she did not deny it.

«Oh... my god, you would have chosen me a bride wouldn't you ?» I said incredulously

«THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FOR YOUR OWN GOOD ! You would need a woman who would be right for you ! Not like one of those city girls !» She said with distaste.

«You know what, mom ?» I sighed, I was tired from this conversation

«This... Is not getting anywhere and I tire from it, I... My life, my life is my own to live, I understood that, You know what ? I just don't care of what anyone will think, I did enough for this world, to deserve a happy life I think-I know» I said «I will make my own choices... I will make mistakes, maybe not, but it will be my own mistakes and I will deal with them.» I said, with more resolve than anything I have ever said.

«I will turn back, and I will leave, maybe for a while, maybe longer... You should go to Bulma's... Or honestly you can do whatever you want...» I turned back on my heels, reaching for the front door

«So... That's it you will leave ?» She was oddly calm.

«Yes.» I said simply.

«Where will you go ?»

«Dunno yet»

«Will you study then ?»

«No, I won't».

«Then you will be...Fighting ?» She tried to be the least venomous that she could when saying fighting.

«No, I won't» I said truthfully

«Then... what will you do ?!» She said...

I reached for the doorknob, turned it, and I let the sunlight in, I loved how it felt on my skin after two months...

«I will seek what I want to do, When I will choose, I will do it, It could be studying, Fighting, Exploring the world, The universe, Going to college or whatever... But as to what I will do mom...»

I turned, the sun behind my head, which with my Golden Hairs must have looked... Weird ? For once I was smiling. If felt good, as if a burden even heavier than the one I felt up until that conversation had been lifted. I knew I must have been unnecessarily blunt, maybe cruel. But I knew that I said nothing but the truth of the feelings I had bottled up until now. I had one month to think, and another month to make sure I was not imaginating it... It was scary, really to think that from now on, I would have to rely on myself, that I did not know where I was going, what I would do... I needed to do so many things, finding money, a shelter, time to think for myself. Oh, I had ideas that was for sure...The first one could be a break, to let off some steam, going arround the world maybe ? I always went on about how I wanted to protect this Planet which looked so beautiful, but unlike my father's friends I had never truly seen it... I wanted to. I would ! I promise it.

Ready to blast off, I said with a joy that I did not feel in a long time... «Living...» I smiled.

**-END-**

* * *

There it is ! This is a oneshot, but I may or I may not write a sequel or a prequel centered about Gohan's and Chi-Chi's thoughts until that moment... I hope you liked it ;)

I tried to show that, with the very same facts, depending on the mindset of the character, very different stories could be written : In one of my stories, Chichi is a strong woman, with flaws since she is a human being (And by saying that, I include all races in the Universe). In another, I try a different take on Gohan's feelings and behavior during the Cell Games... When I had that Idea to explain it, I was seriously scared of how much sense it would make... seriously, Gohan has never truly lived his own life ! He always fought to make his parents proud, putting everyone expectations at the forefront instead of his own ! He is my favorite character, especially because of this clash between Chichi's Expectations and Goku's... And his own : Doing both. And doing it perfectly. I think that it is impossible that he never felt anger towards the goal that everyone set for him, but then again, I would really like your impressions on it...

Is Gohan really traumatized by his life up until Cell ? Could this one shot have happened ? Is it Believable ? I look forwards to reviews with your opinions ;).

This, is not a Chi-Chi's bashing story, neither it is truly a «Dark Gohan» story... or at least I hope so.


End file.
